


Mission Not So Impossible

by Tobiaspaceship



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Haruka and the Mission, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiaspaceship/pseuds/Tobiaspaceship
Summary: Her mission, should she choose to accept it: Make her sick friend smile. And what better way to do that than with soup and flowers? Haruka's got this in the bag.





	Mission Not So Impossible

It was an elaborate plan. She mouthed the word to herself. E-lab-or-ate. She liked how big the word was. Impressive for a seven year old. Well, Michiru probably knew it. But Michiru knew lots of big words and wouldn’t she be impressed that Haruka learned one without her? Haruka added it to the plan.

The _elaborate_ plan.

The line moved forward a step. Haruka’s fingers ran over the paper bills in her pocket again. She hoped she had enough left. The soup had been more than she expected - asking for it hot was a special but important order. The plan wouldn’t be complete without it. Well, it _could_ be but then it wouldn’t be as perfect. Elaborate, she corrected herself. Hot soup was the key.

Well, hot soup and the flowers. Lots of flowers. As many flowers that would fit on her bicycle. She didn’t know exactly how many that was but she guessed it was a lot. Especially if she threaded some through the wheels. It would look weird but it’d be worth it. Only she might not have enough money. Maybe she’d only filler her backpack. It wouldn’t be nearly as many but she did have a big backpack…

“Next!” The man behind the counter called.

Only one way to find out.

Haruka tried not to be bothered too much that only her head cleared the counter. The man on the other side wasn’t much taller. That helped. A little. Sorta. At least one day she’d grow. Hopefully. Like really tall. Tall enough to reach things off the top shelf of libraries without a ladder. Tall enough to climb trees without jumping. Or maybe even tall enough to reach the pedals of her uncle’s car!

She took a deep breath in through her nose. She could do this. Her hand reached for her pocket and she tried not to spend too much time fishing for all the coins hidden at the bottom. “How much roses can I get for this much?”

That didn’t sound quite right… How many? How much? It was still a little hard when she got nervous. Not that she was nervous. But the old man blinked slowly and did _nothing_ for a long minute but looked at her over his glasses. Like a really long minute. Long enough that she wanted to squirm. Her heel definitely started bouncing and her fingers tapped against air. A withered old finger slowly pushed apart the pile of money in front of him. Coin by coin. Bill by bill. Until every single one was spread across the counter between them. Haruka swallowed the impatient whine that almost escaped. She could do this. She could be strong. And she was! She only shrank back a little when the old man’s eyes lasered at her over his glasses again. That was a win!

“Roses,” he said after eons of staring.

Haruka nodded quickly. Maybe too much. Her neck hurt a bit now. The old man reached down - Inch. By. Inch - under the counter. Her breath caught and she struggled to keep still, so still, under his watch. His arm moved. Haruka resisted, barely, the urge to leap forward and snag the single rose he now held out for her. Instead, she took it as slow, _so slow_ , as she dared. Right into the backpack. Right on top of the soup. And not a single prick of a thorn.

Phase two: complete.

“Next!”

Haruka jumped out of line, bowing hurriedly as she went. Wait, was she supposed to do that? Her uncle always said be polite to older people but… too much? The lady behind her met her wide-eyed stare with a smile and just like that Haruka was dismissed. No questions, no complaints. The old man behind the counter moved on to trap his next victim in his slow world of terror. And Haruka was out the door.

Speed caught back up with her with every step. Walking, then running, then flying along on her bicycle. Wind in her hair, the steady ticking of the pedals under her feet, she swore she was soaring. There weren’t any roses in her spokes but that was probably ok. She was going too fast for them to stay put. She was speed, she was the wind, and she had a mission. No mission was complete without a bad guy to defeat. Now she was on her way to see the princess.

Way better than any video game.

Down this street, over that bridge, past those couple weird pinecone statues and she was practically there. The houses got bigger, the cars nicer, and twice Haruka was tempted to slow down and look, just look, just for a second, at the sports motorbikes parked in a driveway or two. But this plan - this _mission_ \- couldn’t wait. She’d already wasted too much time at the store.

Another block and she was there. The big house on the left with blooming lilies. Her uncle once said that rich people liked to use flowers to show off. She wasn’t really sure what that meant - they were just flowers - but they sure did look nice. Maybe she should pick Michiru one?

She gave a completely casual, but super quick, look around. Safe. Maybe Michiru wouldn’t care, Haruka thought while stuffing her new prize in her backpack. It _was_ her driveway after all. But two flowers were better than one. And her uncle always said it was the thought that counted anyways.

Her bike stashed and the fence now completely cleared, Haruka made her way across the yard. The _grounds_ , she corrected herself. Rich people had _grounds_ not yards. It really just felt like a big yard, though. A really big yard. With way more plants and trees than she’d ever seen outside of a park. Did Michiru live in a park? She’d have to ask.

If she ever found the right room.

Haruka stared up at the back of Michiru’s house. She scowled, drumming her fingers on her leg. There were _a lot_ of windows. Too many too count. Not that she couldn’t count that high. She could! It would just take time. Like…. A whole thirty minutes. Way too long. But only three of them had balconies and Haruka was willing to bet Michiru’s room was one of those. All princesses had a balcony right?

Right. Totally. Of course.

Out of the three, only one looked like a bed room. Or at least a kid’s bedroom. The two farther down had like. Flowers in them. Pots with flowers that she could see. Or some kinda furniture in front of them like the kind she always saw in museums. Maybe they were guest rooms or a hallway or something. They didn’t matter. The one closest to her looked like a win.

She’d just have to try. And hope really hard it was the right room. She wasn’t exactly sure Michiru had guard dogs like in the one American movie she watched cause her uncle said she could stay up really late with him and he was watching something with someone being chased across a big yard by a bunch of scary dogs... but Haruka really didn’t wanna find out. One deep breath or five and a quick look around later she picked up a rock and lobbed it right at the window.

 _Clack._ She fought the urge to duck and hide. Not like there was anywhere to hide in this big open yard. Maybe that tree closer to the house… She held her breath, ready to run for it. Nothing happened. Haruka picked up another rock. Maybe Michiru just didn’t hear? This one hit much harder, much louder, and Haruka nearly jumped at the sound. This time?

Still nothing, though.

She frowned. Maybe this was the wrong window. But all princesses had a balcony. Every video game said so. One more try. This time for sure.

For a moment, she was terrified she’d thrown too hard. The crack sounded way too much like when she broke the taillight on her aunt’s car. It wasn’t Haruka’s fault the car was parked too close to where she’d been practicing her swing… but she’d still been grounded for a month. Nothing shattered this time. At least she didn’t think so. She didn’t really care though. A face came to the window. Haruka beamed and waved as Michiru disappeared for a moment only to come back with blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The window - door actually - swung open and seconds later Michiru was looking down at her.

Just like a real princess would.

“Haruka!” Michiru’s voice sounded rough, though she smiled wide. Haruka could barely see her over the rail of the balcony. It didn’t really matter. “What… why are you here?”

Haruka turned around to better show off her backpack. “Teacher said you were sick and you never get sick! So I thought I’d bring you stuff to feel better!”

From way up high, Michiru blinked. She always did that when Haruka was being silly. But, Haruka knew, she also smiled. And Michiru’s smiles were worth being silly. Especially when it made her laugh. But instead, Michiru coughed. Haruka quickly remembered her mission - her _elaborate_ mission - and how little time she had to complete it.

“Hold on a minute,” she called. Motioning for Michiru to back up, Haruka tossed her backpack as high as she could. Which was very high for her age, she was told. It landed carefully on the edge of the balcony. And three minutes later, her hair full of leaves and only a few scratches to show for it, so was Haruka.

“Haruka you didn’t -”

“I brought you soup!” Words tumbled out faster than she could think. She was too excited. Her hands tugged at the zipper of her bag. “Uncle always says you should have soup when you’re sick and I didn’t know what kinda soup you liked so I just picked one and then I…”

Haruka’s voice caught in her throat as her hand hit something wet. Wet? She looked in the backpack. Somehow, despite checking it ten times at the store, her thermos had come loose. Soup puddled at the bottom, soaking her homework and books. And even worse. Michiru’s flowers were ruined.

“Oh.”

A hand reached in for the flower. Haruka tried pulling away, but before she knew it, Michiru was holding the rose. Petals were missing. The stem was all bent and broken from being in her bag. And it smelled like soup.

Haruka wilted, her nose tingling. She wouldn’t cry. She wouldn’t, she told herself firmly. But her mission had failed. The soup was gone. The lily she picked was crushed under a book and the rose barely looked like a rose anymore. Even Haruka was a mess. And to make it worse, there was no way Teacher would take her homework.

Everything was ruined.

“You got this for me?”

Somehow, Michiru didn’t sound upset. Haruka pawed at her eyes and looked up. Michiru still held on to the gross, soupy rose. And was looking at Haruka. Her face was a little red, and her eyes were a little shiny looking, and even though that was probably from her cold it still made Haruka feel a little better. Not a lot. Just a little.

“I had a plan,” she mumbled, wrinkling her nose down at her bag. “Kinda elaborate.”

Her eyes bounced back up at Michiru’s giggle. “That’s a good word,” Michiru said. “Did you learn it from Teacher?”

Haruka shook her head, grinning slightly. “No, I read it in a book. And then I looked it up!” She puffed her chest a little bit. And Michiru laughed again. And again and again as Haruka told her everything she had missed at school. Especially the best bits like lunch and recess. And when she was done Michiru even helped her make a new sheet of homework. In between snack and giggle breaks of course.

So maybe, Haruka thought as she peddled back home after it was way too late, maybe if she could make Michiru laugh… maybe she hadn’t ruined it so bad.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
